Touching
by KyotoraV
Summary: Hair sex. Mattmo. Repost. Higher rating though...


**Title:** Touching  
**Author:** KyotoraV  
**Rating:** 16  
**Pairing:** Matt/Mohinder's Hair

**Summary:** Matt can no longer fight the urge to touch Mohinder in very inappropriate ways.  
**Spoilers:** Matt/Mohinder's living situation in season 2  
**Warnings: **Contains explicit Hair Sex. May turn you extremely gay. Not for people on any medication.

* * *

Matt was always the first one awake. His intentions were always impure, and always geared towards the head of the geneticist.

His hands would reach out greedily, but then Mohinder would stir in the bed beside him and Matt would lose his nerve and resign himself to slinking out of bed. Unable to attain his goal, he would saunter out to the coffee pot and begin to make some brew to shake off his sick perversion. It was the same every day, and Matt's resistance was wearing paper thin. All he wanted was to bury his hands deep in that beautiful labyrinth of soft black curls, and lose himself in the moment. Since the very first time he saw the man. Guns drawn and anger flowing, he only wanted to touch that gorgeous hair.

_Oh, Mohinder. If only you knew what your hair does to me…_

The coffeemaker beeped, and Matt was jerked out of his thoughts. He poured a cup and sat back down. No sugar or creamer. He liked his coffee black. Like the shining locks of Mohinder's hair. He stared into the dark liquid, his mind going rampant. He set the cup down before even taking a drink. This was getting out of hand. At all hours of the day he would fantasize about those luscious curls, and even went so far as to dream about washing Mohinder's hair. Lathering his head up and rinsing it, running his hands through to get rid of all the tangles. Then toweling it off, and spritzing in some styling spray to lock in that perfect moisture.

"Oh, God. I've gone gay for another man's hair." He stared up at the ceiling and cursed in futility. It was then he noticed a cupboard that was open slightly. A cupboard that was usually tightly latched. He got up in curiosity, and opened the door. Behind an old box of cornmeal he glimpsed the cover of a well-worn book. He lifted the paperback out, and his jaw dropped.

Matt gazed at the cover of a tattered dimestore cheesy romance novel entitled "Antonio's Wild Horses" He opened to the most recently dog-eared page.

_Antonio gazed lovingly up as Marcello rode the wild stallion. His tan face was lightened by the soft orange of the sunset burning a husky glow into his cheeks. Antonio, knew that only one man could tame the wild, ravenous love in his soul. Marcello._

_Marcello reared the horse back, and turned to gallop towards Antonio. His long black hair flowed out behind him like a Viking mane, creating a black halo around the beautifully chiseled, glowing face of the man he loved. Antonio felt a heat burning deep in his stomach as the passionate eyes of his lover locked with his. Marcello swung down from the horse, his white shirt open to his waist, exposing his taut muscular pectorals, covered with a coat of rich dark hair. Antonio flew into the mans arms, locking his lips onto the horse tamers and burying his hands deep in the glorious mane of hair. He entwined his fingers in the luscious black softness and moaned into the kiss as…_

Matt set the book down. His mind was racing with thoughts of doing the same to Mohinder. Using a kiss as an excuse to run his fingers through that glorious mane of luscious black curls.

"Oh god, I sound like a romance novel." He picked up his coffee, and sipped it, thinking about the feel of that hair brushing against his cheek. He closed his eyes and moaned a little. In his mind he was doing obscene things to Mohinder's hair, brushing it gently with a silver handled brush, twisting his fingers in the curls, grabbing his hair by handfuls and rummaging his face throughout the softness.

"Matt! How did you find that?!" Mohinder stood in the kitchen looking rather scandalized with his curls all mussed around, and half dressed. He stared at Matt, who took but a second to realize that his hand was located in the front of his shorts, and he was moaning, with a homoerotic romance novel sitting on the table in front of him.

"Mohinder!" Matt jumped up, retracting his hand and holding both up in an act of surrender. "It's not what it looks like, I just found it and was thinking…" _Oh, Damn his hair looks fantastic all messy first think in the morning…_

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this Matt…" Mohinder picked up the book and walked over to the cupboard slipping "Antonio's Wild Horses" back behind the cornmeal. After the door was closed he looked at it, in a lost sort of way. "I'm not really gay, I just…"

Matt stared at the way the hair moved as he walked. His resolve snapped and in an instant had moved behind the geneticist.

"Matt, what are you…?" Matt had grabbed Mohinder by the sides of his head and buried his face in the mess of curls. He breathed in the ghostly scent of Mohinder's shampoo, and the surprisingly husky scent of the man himself. Matt's fingers massaged little circles on his scalp, as Matt was rutting his face against the hair.

Now buried in the hair that had driven him mad for months he pushed Mohinder against the cupboard wanting more.

"Matt! What the Hell are you doing????" Mohinder braced himself against the counter as the strangely aroused detective molested the back of his head. He could feel certain things pressing not-so-gently against his backside, and wondered how long _his_ resolve would last.

Matt continued to brush his fingers through the hair, not even realizing the compromising position he had placed Mohinder in. He moaned in exhalation into the back of his head, and began to revisit all of his sick fantasies in his mind.

"Matt!!" Mohinder screamed out when Matt began to slowly grind his pelvis against Mohinder's butt. Matt continued uninterrupted, and began to whisper and moan sweet nothings into Mohinder's hair. He only stopped when a small voice sounded.

"Matt? What are you doing to Mohinder?" Molly had woken up, and was staring at the gay scene before her. Matt pulled away to look at the girl.

"Molly! It's not what it looks like…" Well actually it was exactly what it looked like. Molly began to giggle at him. He glanced down to realize, that Mohinder's hair had gotten him quite happy in his pants. He pulled a kitchen chair vainly in front of himself to hide this fact. Mohinder finally recovered, his hair even messier than before, and his face red, and breathless.

"Molly. Matt was just…" What was Matt doing? It was pretty sexual, but he seemed more interested Mohinder's hair, than the tight butt he was inadvertently grinding against. "Matt was just showing his love…" Mohinder settled on that explanation, seeing as how he had absolutely no clue what Matt had been doing.

"Mohinder, Molly…I just…I don't know wh…it was only…Who wants omelettes?" He smiled, though his face was beat red, and he was still quite happy in his pants.

"Ok!" Molly said and sat down at the table. Mohinder looked confused, and Matt was embarrassed, like two lovers caught in a compromising position by their parents. Matt nevertheless began to get the ingredients for omelettes and Mohinder poured himself a cup of coffee, accidentally brushing against Matt's arm on the counter. They both blushed and busied themselves silently with breakfast.

And that, dear children, is how sexual tension became an issue in the Suresh household. And how Mohinder's beautiful hair will never be safe from the advances of Detective Matt Parkman.

* * *


End file.
